


Brian Go The Fuck To Sleep

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian can't sleep and also needs to learn how to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Go The Fuck To Sleep

It was the middle of the night and Brian was wide awake. Semi-charmed life stuck on repeat in his head, driving him insane. Repeating the chorus for the tenth time, he stared up at the ceiling debating whether it was too late to get up and paint the damn thing. He had been wanting to change it to an egg shell white for some time now, and Jimmy had been on his case about it for a while; he reasoned to himself above the song in his head. He risked a glance at the blaring red light that was his alarm clock on the bedside table. Yeah, it was definitely too late or early depending on how you looked at it to paint the ceiling. He sighed irritably, why he thought it was a good idea to ingest more than seven coffees today was beyond even his comprehension, but Jack had him travelling the breadth of Baltimore to gather evidence from a string of crime scenes. Jimmy had stayed behind in the lab to work with Beverly, so he didn’t even have his partner in sass to keep him entertained. A day spent with Jack and Will arguing in the car was not his idea of fun.

He turned loudly rustling the sheets to face his husband who remained blissfully asleep, Brian knew it took more than shuffling to wake Jimmy up. He deliberated waking him, he had left him sleeping that morning without a word and when Brian got home it was late and Jimmy was already asleep. He placed a chaste kiss on Jimmy’s cheek, secretly hoping it stir him, but nothing. Defeated Brian decided just to get out of bed, waking Locard up, the dog followed after him out of the bedroom. He wasn’t being quiet about his movements as he stomped down the stairs to the living room, he just wanted to sleep he could feel his eyes burning and he threw himself on the couch finding the remote to switch the TV on, Locard jumped up on the sofa to lie next to Brian. He flicked through the channels, leaving some cooking show on.

After watching three different people show Brian how to cook the perfect pasta, he turned the TV off. No amount of teaching could help Brian salvage any dishes he made, he once tried to cook a romantic meal for Jimmy which resulted in a beautiful dish Brian titled ‘charred lasagne with extra ash and I think this bit is cheese.’ He threw the remote onto the coffee table, resulting in a loud bang and the glass table shaking. He sat up from the sofa and stretched making Locard jump onto the floor.

Brian rubbed his stinging eyes, he had to be up at six to pick Jack and Will up for another day of torture. The fact that Will had brought his own mixtapes to play in the car had Brian grinding his teeth the whole time. Brian didn’t know when he had started singing ‘Dude looks like a lady’ but he knew it wasn’t leaving his brain anytime soon. Annoyed and starving from watching cooking shows he stumbled into the kitchen, Brian started opening the cupboards and giving the contents an annoyed grunt when he didn’t find anything good in them, he slammed them back shut. Opening the fridge he ran over the contents or lack thereof in the fridge. They really needed to go grocery shopping, giving in he grabbed the jar of pickles and slammed the fridge door shut. There was half a pickle left as Brian walked back and forth in the kitchen trying to get the stupid thing out of the jar.

“What are you-

“Fuck!” Brian jumped dropping the jar to the floor with a loud smash it danced its way across the floor, the smell was already too much to deal with.

“You’re cleaning that up.” Jimmy folded his arms across his chest, unimpressed as he looked his panicked husband up and down.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“I do live here.”

“You’re like a ninja creeping around.” Brian put his hand over his chest feeling his heart racing.

“Yeah well if you weren’t singing Aerosmith at nearly four in the morning you would have heard me.” Brian blushed and turned quickly to grab a cloth, so Jimmy wouldn’t see, he didn’t know he had been singing that loudly. He started to clean the mess on the floor, scowling at the half pickle that had got him busted.

“What are you even doing up?” Jimmy yawned, grabbing the dustpan and brush from the cupboard, if he didn’t get his eight hours he would be seriously cranky.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Brian shrugged “Had the worst day, coffee is bleeding from my eyeballs and I’ve got songs from two decades ago stuck in my head.” Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him slightly confused.

“Will, spotted the tape deck in the car, and of course Will owns two hundred cassettes, who has tapes in 2014 Jimmy, who?” Jimmy laughed, making the mood that was clinging to Brian ease its grip. “I really missed you today.” Brian stopped his mopping of the floor to stare at his husband who gave him a tired smile back. Jimmy brushed the last of the glass from the floor and put the pan down, moving to sit beside Brian on the mopped floor. He rested his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“I missed you too.” Jimmy said linking his fingers with Brian’s sticky hand. Jimmy scrunched up his nose but didn’t let go. “When did we get this sappy?”

“I think around the time you called me uppity prick and threatened to quit.”

“That was your first day.” Jimmy smiled fondly. “You’re still kind of a prick.”

“I’m your prick though.” He placed a kiss on Jimmy’s head who playfully shoved him back before resuming his position of resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, Jimmy’s eyes drooping shut as Brian focused on the ticking clock in the kitchen. Suddenly Jimmy was shoved awake as his make shift bed of a husband got off the floor and left the kitchen, he didn’t have to question Brian’s motive before he had returned holding up a giant bag of M&M’s. He threw the bag over to Jimmy who caught it with his left hand. Brian sat back down on the floor, they could have moved back to the bedroom or at least to a chair, but it was kind of perfect at half four in the morning getting numb legs from the kitchen tiles. Jimmy opened the bag throwing one into the air that Brian caught instead, he gave Jimmy a wink pleased with himself. Jimmy shook his head and poured the candy into his hand this time.

“I’m starving.” Brian said shoving a bunch of them in his mouth. “Prince Graham requested some M&M’s but being the fuck up I am I bought the one wrong ones. Also good to note he is allergic to peanuts, so we can use that to our advantage.” Brian grinned, his teeth blue from the chocolate. Jimmy laughed was always good to know his co-workers weaknesses. They sat eating from the bag for a while before they both felt slightly sick. Jimmy was the first to stand holding out a hand for Brian to pull himself up.

“Tired yet?” Jimmy asked, pulling Brian into a hug that he practically fell into, he felt his husband nod his head. “Come on then sleepy B.” Jimmy pulled back from the hug to place a kiss on his husband’s mouth who had his eyes already closed. “A whole hour and a half worth of sleep, you’ll be a joy to be around tomorrow.” Jimmy snorted, leading Brian by the hand up the stairs back to the bedroom, Locard following closely behind them. They got back into bed, Brian draping himself over his husband, resting his head on Jimmy’s chest and finally falling asleep Jimmy ran his fingers through Brian’s hair, now wide awake with Aerosmith stuck in his head.


End file.
